Naruto Yamanaka
by RayoAmarillo5
Summary: Gracias a Hiruzen, Naruto fue adoptado y hecho pasar por gemelo de Ino para que pudiera tener una vida normal... pero todo eso cambiara despues de convertirse en shinobi,pues la vida de un ninja nunca es normal y mucho menos la de Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

_**Capítulo I: La Noche Mas Oscura De Konoha.**_

Gritos de ayuda se escuchaban por todo el lugar, destrucción, caos y muerte. Todo esto en una de las peores noches de Konoha, el Kyubi se había liberado y el Yondaime hokage se encontraba luchando con su copia malvada, un shinobi vestido todo de negro y rostro tapado que había aparecido desde hace unas semanas, el cual varios testigos aseguraban era mucho más rápido que el propio Yondaime.

- _ **Techo De La Torre Hokage.**_

Minato y el encapuchado se encuentran alejados uno del otro, alrededor de Minato se encontraban varios Anbus listos para atacar.

 **-"¿Porque haces esto?"-** pregunto Minato con calma en su voz mientras observaba fijamente a los ojos azules de su oponente.

 **-"Porque puedo"-** fue lo único que dijo el encapuchado apodado como el _Rayo Negro_.

El rayo negro dio un salto y de inmediato todos los anbu fueron tras él, el encapuchado se quitó su capa y desapareció en un destello negro, los anbus al estar en el aire solo alcanzaron a cubrirse con sus manos, pues la capa traía demasiados sellos explosivos que detonaron en cuanto su enemigo desapareció, afortunadamente algunos anbus se salvaron.

Minato lanzó un kunai hacia su enemigo pero este los desvío con uno de los suyos, el Rayo Negro corrió hacia Minato mientras en su mano aparecía una especie de Chidori pero de color amarillo,Minato hizo un pequeño Rasengan que impactó en el suelo así cayendo en su oficina.

 **-"Esto tardará bastante, mejor me encargaré del Kyubi primero-"** dijo Minato para sí mismo antes de desaparecer en un destello amarillo.

 _-"A seguir con el plan"-_ susurro el Rayo Negro.

 _ **-Minutos después.**_

Minato y Kushina miraban con lágrimas a sus hijos, Kushina y el en un acto heroico para proteger a sus pequeños se pusieron en el camino de la garra del Kyubi que había intentado atacar a sus hijos sin éxito alguno.

El niño que sería llamado Naruto era igual a su padre, a excepción de sus marcas en las mejillas que lo hacían lucir adorable, pero en cambio la hermana gemela de Naruto, cuyo nombre sería Naruko,tenía el cabello blanco con puntas rubias, cosa que no sorprendió a Minato pues sus padres eran de diferentes ramas del clan Namikaze.

Minato decidió sellar al Kyubi en sus hijos dando su alma al shinigami a cambio de que hiciera el sello,sin embargo cuando el cuarto Hokage iba sellar la otra mitad en su hija, el Rayo negro apareció.

 **-"Tu maldito! Deja a mi hija! "-** grito Minato con rabia e impotencia por no poder hacer nada mientras veía como el hombre de negro tomaba a su pequeña Naruko.

 **-"Lo siento Minato, pero tengo planes con ella"-** dijo el misterioso Rayo negro desapareciendo con la niña en brazos en un destello negro, dejando a Minato con lágrimas en los ojos.

 **-"Maldito…"-** susurró Minato con lágrimas de impotencia en sus ojos **-"Lo siento Naruko, no te pude proteger… "-** susurro el Hokage moribundo sellando todo el Kyubi en Naruto **-"Y lo siento Naruto, por condenarte a una vida de sufrimiento, aunque tengo un poco de fe en que te vean como un héroe y no como el Kyubi… "-** dijo Minato mientras su alma era consumida por el shinigami.

Minutos después el tercer Hokage aparecía en el lugar viendo con lastima el triste escenario…

 **-"Inu, lleven al niño a mi casa y quédense ahí hasta que llegue"-** ordenó el ex Hokage y al instante Inu y su escuadrón hacían lo ordenado. **-"Cómo pudo ocurrir todo esto… hoy Konoha vio morir a dos grandes héroes…"-** susurro Hiruzen a la nada.

 _ **-Consejo De Konoha (Un Dia Despues Del Ataque Del Kyubi)**_

 **-"Hemos perdido al Yondaime Hokage y a su esposa,ambas ramas el clan Namikaze fueron exterminadas completamente, solo estos dos pequeños gemelos de la rama albina quedaron vivos,varios puestos de comercio fueron destruidos y algunas casas de civiles."-** dijo Rin con su traje Anbu sosteniendo dos bebés de cabello blanco mientras observaba al consejo.

 **-"¿Y el Jinchuriki del Kyubi?"-** Pregunto Danzo observando al capitán.

 **-"Esta en mi casa bajo el cuidado de el mejor equipo anbu, y hablando de eso su estado como Jinchuriki es secreto rango S, saben las consecuencias"-** dijo Hiruzen con voz dura para intimidar.

 **-"¿Qué haremos con los sobrevivientes del clan Namikaze?"-** dijo Shikaku Nara.

 **-"Propongo que me los den para hacerlos shinobis poderosos"-** dijo Danzo con deseo de tener dos armas poderosas.

 **-"No, tengo entendido que su madre era del clan Uchiha, Fugaku tu decidiras que pasará con ellos"-** Dijo Hiruzen volteando a ver al líder del clan Uchiha.

 **-"En vista de que su madre murió al parir, creo que lo mas seguro sera que se queden con la hermana de Mikoto"-** Dijo Fugaku sin cambiar su expresión.

 **-"Así se será, Rin lleva a ambos a la casa de Amaya Uchiha"-** Ordenó el recién regresado a su cargo Tercer Hokage.

 **-"Hai"-** Fue lo único que dijo Rin para después salir caminando.

 **-"Como ellos son los últimos miembros del clan Namikaze,me gustaría asegurar la restauración del mismo comprometiendolos desde pequeños"-** dijo Homura un poco preocupado, pues el gen de los Namikaze era demasiado valioso para Konoha.

 **-"Creo que es demasiado pronto para tomar esa decisión"-** dijo Shikaku Nara..

 _-"Si digo que no Danzo perfectamente podría mandar a seducirlos así apoderándose de ellos y de su descendencia, creo que por su bien tendré que aceptar"-_ Pensaba Hiruzen analizando todas las posibilidades **-"Creo que tienes razón Homura ¿Alguna idea?"-** pregunto Hiruzen en general y viendo de reojo la cara de molestia que intentaba ocultar Danzo.

 **-"Quisiera ofrecer a mi segunda hija Hinata Hyuga"-** Dijo Hiashi seriamente, pero muy en el fondo se encontraba agradecido pues asi podia salvar a su hija de ser marcada y que no la forzaran a vivir en la rama secundaria como esclava de la familia principal.

 **-"Gracias Hiashi"-** dijo Hiruzen con una sonrisa y a la vez bastante sorprendido **-"¿Alguna idea para la niña?"-** pregunto viendo a los demás.

 **-"Ofrezco a mi segundo hijo Sasuke Uchiha"-** dijo Fugaku para sorpresa de todos.

 **-"Bien, al terminar vamos a mi oficina para sellar esto"-** dijo Hiruzen aún más sorprendido por la oferta de ambos **-"Anbu, ve por Amaya Uchiha para que firme como su madre"-** Ordenó Hiruzen a lo que el Anbu solo desapareció. **-"Se casaran en cuanto ellos y sus respectivas parejas se conviertan en chunnin"-** agregó el Hokage.

 **-"¿Y al Jinchuriki? ¿También lo vamos a comprometer? "-** pregunto Inoichi Yamanaka.

 **-"Respecto a eso me gustaría que usted Inoichi,lo adoptara y lo haga pasar por gemelo de su hija que está a punto de nacer"-** dijo el Hokage sorprendiendo a la mayoría y al propio Inoichi. **-"Y después hablamos del compromiso"-** agregó.

 **-"Esta bien Hokage-sama"-** dijo Inoichi un poco nervioso por su nueva responsabilidad.

 **-"Gracias Inoichi, le has dado al pequeño la oportunidad de tener una vida normal"-** dijo Hiruzen con una leve sonrisa. **-"Y bueno cambiando de tema...**

 _ **12 Años Después…**_

 **-"Y bueno chicos eso ah sido todo, recuerden estudiar que mañana será su examen de graduación!"-** dijo Iruka con una sonrisa mientras sus estudiantes salían del aula.

 **-"Por fin! Mañana seremos ninjas Ino-chan!"-** grito Naruto Yamanaka abrazando a su hermana gemela.

 **-"Lose Naruto, pero deja de gritar jejeje"-** dijo Ino sonriendo avergonzada por el comportamiento de su hermano gemelo.

 **-"Ya quiero salir a misiones y luchar contra los malos! Espero quedemos en el mismo equipo"-** dijo Naruto abrazando a Ino mientras ambos sonreían.

 **-"Oigan chicos! ¡¿Juegan con nosotros?!"-** gritó una chica de cabello blanco junto a un chico muy parecido a ella.

 **-"Claro que si!"-** grito Naruto corriendo hacia ellos junto a Ino.

 **-"Hola Maki, hola Kaneki"-** saludo Ino amablemente.

 **-"Hola!"-** dijeron ambos a la vez.

 **-"¿A qué jugaremos?"-** pregunto Naruto emocionado.

Y así los cuatro chicos se fueron a jugar junto a los demás que se les unieron después pasando felices uno de sus últimos días de estudiantes.

 _ **(Los dejaré con esa duda existencial ¿A que Jugaron? )**_

 _ **-Al Dia Siguiente,**_

Naruto e Ino se dirigían hacia la academia con una sonrisa en sus rostros hoy era su gran dia y nada podria arruinarlo, habían despertado temprano y su madre les había hecho un delicioso desayuno como siempre.

Una vez llegaron a la academia fueron rápidamente al salón y lo primero que vieron fue lo mismo de todos los días…

 _-"Genial, ultimo dia y a nadie le parece afectar"-_ pensó Ino viendo a Sasuke hablando con sus primos Maki y Kaneki, a Sakura con su grupo de amigas en la esquina más alejada de la puerta y sus amigos al lado de la ventana.

 **-"Vamos Ino"-** dijo Naruto caminando hacia sus amigos. **-"Hola chicos"-** saludó Naruto alegre como siempre.

 **-"Hola"-** Saludó Ino sencillamente.

 **-"Hola!"-** respondieron todos con emoción por el examen, bueno, Shikamaru no mucho…

Naruto y los demás comenzaron a hablar de cosas sin mucha importancia hasta que llegó Iruka y Mizuki.

 **-"Bueno niños, es hora, el momento por el que se prepararon estos años ¡El Examen a genin!"-** grito Iruka emocionando a todos. **-"Bueno, siganme afuera para la primera fase, lanzamiento de Kunais y Shuriken"-** dijo Iruka saliendo seguido de todos.

Y así pasó la primera fase del examen teniendo un resultado de, Sasuke, Naruto, Kaneki y Hinata 9/10,Ino, Maki y Kiba 8/10 Choji, Shino, Shikamaru y Sakura 7/10.

 **-"Muy bien, lo siguiente será un torneo de taijutsu, para eso los dividiremos en hombres y mujeres"-** dijo Iruka.

Sasuke había llegado a la final después de una muy dura batalla con su primo Kaneki y su contrincante era Naruto que paso despues de ganarle a Shikamaru.

Sasuke espero el movimiento de Naruto que no tardó en atacar lanzándose contra Sasuke con una patada que Sasuke esquivo por muy poco agachándose y golpeando la otra pierna de Naruto tirándolo, pero el rubio se levantó de un saltó cubriéndose de forma exitosa de todos los golpes que Sasuke intentó darle, Naruto atravesó la defensa de Sasuke cuando intentó golpearlo y conectó un golpe en la barbilla de Sasuke tirándolo al suelo donde apenas pudo levantarse, Sasuke usó sus últimas fuerzas para darle una serie de golpes a Naruto con el fin de dejarlo en el suelo, pero por su cansancio los golpes no fueron con mucha fuerza y velocidad provocando que Naruto pudiera soportarlos y esquivarlos, el rubio pudo predecir el último golpe de Sasuke poniéndose al lado contrario y terminando con un golpe en el estómago dejando a Sasuke fuera de combate.

 **-"Buena lucha"-** dijo Naruto ayudándolo a parar.

 **-"Hmph, estaba cansado"-** dijo Sasuke parándose con la ayuda de Naruto.

 **-"Lose, tambien tu batalla anterior estuvo genial"-** dijo Naruto sinceramente con una sonrisa,

Y la final de mujeres fue Hinata contra Maki, teniendo a Hinata como ganadora.

 **-"Bueno, la última prueba serian los 3 jutsus que aprendimos y si tienen algo reservado no duden en mostrarlo"-** dijo Iruka con una sonrisa mientras los alumnos se formaban sin ningún orden en el patio.

Uno a uno fueron pasando realizando los tres jutsus de la academia hasta que llegaron los que nos interesan, Shikamaru realizó su jutsu de sombras, Choji agrandó su mano, Shino uso sus insectos, Kiba hizo uno junto a su perro, Hinata realizó un movimiento de Taijutsu, Ino uso su transferencia de mentes, Maki uso un Jutsu de agua, Kaneki uno de hielo y Sasuke la bola de fuego.

 **-"Y bien Naruto ¿Que nos enseñaras?"-** dijo Iruka esperando algún jutsu típico del clan Yamanaka.

 **-"Este es algo mucho mejor que el jutsu que nos enseño usted, Kage bunshin no jutsu!"-** grito Naruto haciendo 15 clones sorprendiendo a Iruka que creía que era broma **-"Y lo mejor es que estos son sólidos"-** dijeron todos los Narutos riendo para después desaparecer en una nube de humo.

 **-"Wow Naruto, me sorprendes"-** dijo Iruka riendo y extrañado de que no hiciera algún jutsu mental. **-"Muy bien alumnos, estoy orgulloso de ustedes, han trabajado muy duro para lograr esto y hoy pueden verse a sí mismos y estar de que lo han logrado, los veré aquí mañana para decirles quienes serán sus compañeros y su sensei"-** dijo Iruka para después entregarle a cada uno se protector de la hoja nombrandolos gennin de Konoha.

 _ **-Al Dia Siguiente.**_

Naruto y los demás ya se encontraban en el salón esperando a Iruka que no tardó mucho en llegar con su típica sonrisa de siempre.

 **-"Buenos días chicos, quiero decirles que me llena de orgullo ver que traen puestos sus protectores y desearles suerte en su camino ninja"-** dijo Iruka con algunas lágrimas de orgullo en su rostro. **-"Y los equipos quedan de la siguiente forma… Equipo 7, Naruto Yamanaka, Sasuke Uchiha y Maki Uchiha"-** dijo el chunnin el primer equipo.

 **-"Nos toca juntos Sasuke"-** dijo con una sonrisa Maki a su primo Sasuke que sonrió levemente.

 **-"Ya no nos tocara juntos Ino-chan"-** dijo Naruto con un poco de tristeza a la rubia a su lado.

 **-"Equipo 8,Hinata Hyuga, Ino Yamanaka y Kaneki Uchiha"-** dijo Iruka y nadie hizo ningún comentario. **-"Equipo 9, Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi y Sakura Haruno."-** y en cuanto Iruka dijo el último miembro las quejas no se hicieron esperar.

 **-"¡¿Que!? ¿¡Como me deja con ese gordo y ese vago!?"-** grito Sakura muy molesta.

 _-"Problemática"-_ pensó Shikamaru mientras veía como por un milagro Choji no escucho que lo llamaron gordo.

Iruka ignoro por completo el comentario de Sakura y siguió nombrando a los equipos. **-"Equipo 10,Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame y Hideki Hyuga, Esos serian los equipos sus sensei vendrán en un momento, suerte"-** dijo Iruka saliendo de la aula.

No pasaron ni diez minutos cuando una mujer apareció por la puerta.

 **-"Mi nombre es Kurenai Yuhi, equipo 10 acompáñenme"-** dijo Kurenai siendo seguida por Kiba, Shino y Hideki.

Al poco tiempo que se fue el equipo 10, entro al salon un hombre fumando.

 **-"Mi nombre es Asuma Sarutobi, seré el maestro del equipo 9, así que acompáñenme"-** dijo Asuma siendo seguido por Shikamaru, Choji y Sakura que iba quejándose en voz baja todo el camino.

15 minutos después llegó la siguiente maestra con una gran sonrisa no como los dos anteriores.

 **-"Yo soy Rin Nohara, equipo 8 siganme, seré su Sensei"-** dijo Rin con una sonrisa amigable saliendo con Ino, Hinata y Kaneki **-"Equipo 7, pónganse cómodos"-** dijo Rin antes de salir riendo un poco.

 **-"¿Qué habrá querido decir? "-** pregunto inocentemente Naruto mientras sus compañeros responden que no sabían.

 _Pobres almas inocentes..._

 _ **-Con El Equipo 8.**_

Todo el equipo se encontraba en un campo de entrenamiento que más bien parecía un lote baldío,todo el lugar se encontraba como si hubiera pasado una guerra en el sitio, troncos quemados por todas partes, árboles a medio quemar y basura por doquier.

 **-"Bueno chicas… y chico, primero empecemos con las presentaciones, digan su nombre,algún apodo si lo tienen, gustos, disgustos, algún sueño o meta y lo que esperan de ser Shinobis."-** dijo Rin con una dulce sonrisa sentándose cerca de un pequeño lago del lugar junto a sus aprendices. **-"Como somos mayoría, dejemos al chico empezar ¿Les parece?"-** dijo Rin riendo un poco viendo a sus alumnas asentir con la cabeza.

 **-"Emm… bien… mi nombre es Kaneki Uchiha, no tengo ningún apodo, me gusta jugar, los rollos de canela,el zenzai y entrenar con mi hermana, pasar tiempo con mi madre e inventar cosas nuevas, no me gusta los que se ríen de los demás ni los aprovechados, mi sueño es casarme y tener una vida feliz, al ser shinobi espero ser lo suficientemente fuerte para proteger a mi familia. "-** dijo Kaneki un poco tímido agachando la mirada.

 **-"Lindo sueño Kaneki, muy bien, ahora vamos con la rubia"-** dijo Rin volteando a ver a Ino.

 **-"Mi nombre es Yamanaka Ino, me gusta cultivar flores con mi madre,estar con mis amigos y entrenar con mi padre y mi hermano, no me gusta que Naruto coma tan rápido el ramen, mi sueño es encontrar un buen hombre y formar una familia, al ser shinobi espero poder proteger lo que más quiero."-** dijo Ino bastante segura de sí misma y sonriendo.

 **-"Maravilloso Ino, ahora vamos contigo pequeña Hyuga"-** dijo Rin poniendo nerviosa a Hinata.

 **-"Etto… yo… mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga,no me gustan los apodos, me gusta… caminar por los jardines de mi clan, los rollos de canela, el zenzai y el té de canela, no me gusta que se burlen de los demás ni la soledad, mi sueño y meta es que mi padre me considere digna de dirigir el clan y eso también es lo que espero al ser shinobi"-** dijo Hinata con un poco de tristeza en su voz mientras agachaba la mirada.

 **-"Tranquila, tú serás muy fuerte y nosotros te ayudaremos! ! "-** dijo Kaneki poniendo una mano en su hombro intentando animarla.

 **-"Kaneki tiene razón Hinata, nos volveremos fuertes juntos"-** dijo Ino también dándole ánimos con una sonrisa amable.

 **-"Gra-gracias"-** dijo Hinata un poco más animada.

 _-"Creo que serán un buen equipo…"-_ pensó Rin viéndolos con una sonrisa **-"Bien, es hora de su examen ¿ven estos dos cascabeles? Antes del atardecer deben conseguir quitármelos y el que no lo logre, regresará a la academia"-** dijo Rin mostrándoles dos cascabeles plateados que serían el objetivo principal de los gennin y les dejaría una gran lección…

 _ **-Con El Equipo 7.**_

Minutos, horas, días, semanas e incluso años era el tiempo que estos 3 pobres gennin llevaban esperando por su maestro, bueno dejemoslo en 1 hora 20 minutos.

 **-"¡¿Cuanto mas tardara?!"-** se pregunto Naruto ya enfadado, desde hace media hora que le había tendido una muy ingeniosa trampa a su sensei pero el muy irresponsable no se dignaba en aparecer para caer en ella. **-"Ya quiero que caiga en mi super trampa!"-** dijo Naruto ansioso.

 **-"No creo que un Jounin de elite caiga en una trampa tan simple"-** dijo Sasuke viendo a Naruto con aburrimiento.

 **-"Tal Vez venga distraído…"-** dijo Maki sonriendo tímidamente y ya nadie hablo pues se escucho como abrían la puerta.

Un hombre de cabello grise que desafiaba a la gravedad se asomo por la puerta y en ese mismo instante el borrador que Naruto había puesto sobre la puerta cayó en la cabeza del recién entrado al aula.

 _-"El único al que no parece importarle es al Uchiha, los otros dos ríen como cómplices, tal vez no sea tan difícil…"-_ pensó el peli plateado **-"Mi primera impresión sobre ustedes es que los odio, los veo en el techo"-** dijo simplemente desapareciendo en un remolino de hojas y los 3 gennin no tardaron en seguirlo.

Los 3 recién graduados llegaron un poco agitados al subir corriendo las escaleras y al llegar vieron a su maestro sentado tranquilamente leyendo un libro de portada naranja del cual no alcanzaron a ver el nombre pues lo escondió rápidamente.

 **-"Bien,ya llegaron ¿Que tal si empezamos con las presentaciones? Digan su nombre completo,gustos,disgustos y su sueño en la vida"-** dijo el Peli Plateado con mirada aburrida.

 **-"¿No nos dara un ejemplo?"-** preguntó Maki con ganas de conocer mejor a su sensei.

 **-"Agh… esta bien,mi nombre es Kakashi Hatake,mis gustos son… creo que son muy pequeños para saber eso,mis disgustos… tengo varios y mi sueño,pues en realidad nunca había pensado en eso"-** dijo Kakashi con una expresión divertida.

 _-"Solo nos dijo su nombre"-_ fue el pensamiento de los 3 genin.

 **-"Bien,empieza tu chica albina"-** dijo Kakashi señalando a Maki.

 **-"Este… mi nombre es Maki Uchiha,me gustan los rollos de canela y el zenzai,entrenar con mi hermano y pasar tiempo con mamá,no me gusta perder ni que se burlen de los demás,mi sueño… tampoco eh pensado eso"-** dijo Maki un poco nerviosa y sonrojada.

 **-"Muy bien Maki,ahora tu rubio,te ves muy inquieto"-** dijo Kakashi señalando a Naruto.

 **-"Bien! Mi nombre es Naruto Yamanaka,me gusta pasar tiempo con Ino,entrenar con mi padre y el ramen! Odio los días que mamá no hace ramen,que se aprovechen de los demás y a los creidos,mi sueño es ser el mejor Hokage de la historia!"-** gritó Naruto muy emocionado y una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

 **-"Excelente Naruto,ahora tu,el que tiene cara de amargado"-** dijo Kakashi refiriéndose a Sasuke.

Sasuke ignoró el comentario y solo se presento **-"Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha,me gusta pasar tiempo con Maki-chan,entrenar con mi hermano y cenar con mi familia,no me gusta que me comparen con mi hermano ni que hablen mal de mi clan,mi sueño es superar a mi hermano"-** dijo Sasuke con determinación.

 **-"Buena presentación Sasuke,pero bueno,eso es todo los veo mañana a las 6 de la mañana en el campo de entrenamiento numero 7,les recomiendo no desayunar"-** dijo Kakashi y antes de que alguno de sus alumnos pudiera tan siquiera abrir la boca,el peli plateado ya no estaba.

 _ **Fin.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**-Capítulo II: Masacre-**_

 _ **(Aclarar que Sasuke,Maki y Kaneki ya tienen el sharingan despertado)**_

 _ **(Hanabi es un año mayor que Hinata en la historia)**_

 _ **-Lugar Desconocido.**_

Vemos a una chica de cabello blanco con puntas rubias sentada frente a una fogata mientras un hombre enmascarado vestido de negro hacía acto de presencia en el lugar.

 **-"Te contaré la historia del clan Namikaze"-** dijo el Hombre enmascarado mientras se sentaba a un lado de la fogata.

 **-"Esta bien padre"-** dijo Naruko mientras se sentaba frente a él.

 **-"Escucha bien porque no pienso volver a repetirlo"-** dijo totalmente serio el padre de la pequeña **-"En los tiempos de la guerra de clanes, cuando el Uchiha, Senju y Uzumaki eran los más poderosos, existía otro clan que podría haberlos superado en fuerza pero su naturaleza pacifista los hacía evitar esos conflictos, este era el clan Namikaze,expertos en creación de Jutsus muy poderosos y grandes guerreros, el clan Namikaze se dividía en dos, alfa y omega, la rama alfa se destacaba por ser los guerreros y tener una gran facilidad para aprender, se caracterizan porque la mayoría nacía con el elemento rayo y viento,su cabello rubio,gran velocidad y un chakra color amarillo, la rama omega en cambio, tenían el Kekkei Kenkai del Hyoton que no les servía para nada pues eran malos para el combate, pero su gran inteligencia para crear jutsus los hacían perfectos para su clan, se caracterizan por su cabello blanco y su chakra color blanco."-** paro el enmascarado para tomar aire **-"El territorio del clan Namikaze era un lugar muy evitado a la hora de que los otros clanes se movían, pues aunque no pelearán en las guerras, no les gustaba que invadieran sus terrenos"-** termino de contar el hombre mientras comía un trozo de un animal que había cazado.

 **-"Padre ¿Y yo soy de la rama Omega o Alfa?"-** preguntó la niña curiosa pues su cabello tenía ambos colores.

 **-"Tu mi pequeña, tienes la inteligencia para crear jutsus de la rama omega y la velocidad de la rama Alfa, pero tu chakra blanco indica que tus genes de la rama Omega son más fuertes, hay muchas posibilidades de que seas capaz de usar el Hyoton"-** le dijo el hombre a su hija.

 **-"¿Y mi hermano? "-** preguntó la niña casi en un susurro, pues a su padre no le gustaba hablar del tema.

 **-"Tu hermano… el es de la rama Alfa"-** susurro el hombre viendo al cielo...

 _ **-Con El Equipo 8.**_

 **-"Vaya chicos,su trabajo en equipo esta muy bien para ser recién graduados,tendremos que pulirlo un poco mas pero buen trabajo,pasaron su examen final y ahora son oficialmente genins"-** dijo Rin un poco agitada sonriéndole a sus alumnos. **-"Y ahora… ¿Quien quiere ir a cenar? ¿O prefieren que los acompañe a casa?"-** dijo Rin amablemente.

 **-"Em,yo no puedo,lo siento chicos otro dia sera y no se preocupe Sensei,mi hermano me está esperando"-** dijo Ino corriendo hacia Naruto que la estaba esperando sentado desde hace un buen rato.

 **-"Oh bueno… y qué dicen ustedes"-** preguntó Rin a Hinata y Kaneki los cuales aceptaron un poco tímidos. **-"Bien,los llevare donde comía con mi sensei cuando tenía su edad"-** Dijo Rin saliendo del campo de entrenamiento siendo seguida por sus dos alumnos,no tardaron mucho en llegar al puesto de Ramen más famoso de Konoha, Ichiraku.

Los 3 pidieron lo mismo y tuvieron una agradable cena hasta que…

 **-"Rin, el Hokage nos busca, es urgente"-** habló el recién llegado Kakashi.

 **-"Emm, lo siento chicos tengo que irme"-** dijo Rin corriendo pero no sin dejar dinero en la mesa.

 **-"Pues adiós Sensei"-** dijeron Hinata y Kaneki a la vez para justo después sonrojarse luego ambos intentaron hablar pero se acabaron interrumpiendo entre ellos esta vez haciéndolos reír un poco.

 **-"Y bien Hinata… también te gustan los rollos de canela y el zenzai ¿No?"-** pregunto Kaneki aun sonrojado.

 **-"S-sí"-** fue lo único que respondió la pequeña Hyuga.

 **-"Eso es genial! Mi madre prepara el mejor de todos! ¿Quisieras venir a cenar en mi casa algún día?"-** preguntó Kaneki con un poco más de confianza en el mismo.

 **-"C-claro, cuando quieras"-** respondió Hinata con una tímida sonrisa tomando un poco más de confianza entre ellos.

Y así los dos continuaron hablando por mucho tiempo, conociéndose mejor y forjando una gran amistad en el proceso, al ver que ya era tarde ambos se levantaron y salieron del lugar, Kaneki acompañó a Hinata hasta su casa despidiéndose con un tierno abrazo.

 _ **-Al Día Siguiente, con el Equipo 7**_

Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke nuevamente se encontraban esperando a su Sensei que al parecer tenía el Kekkei Genkai para llegar tarde, los había citado a las 6 de la mañana y con 2 horas de retraso su Sensei no se dignaba en aparecer.

Y como si Dios los escuchara el peli plateado apareció en ese instante en un remolino de hojas.

 **-"Bien chicos, hagamos esto rápido"-** dijo Kakashi para después notar la mirada de odio de sus alumnos **-"Lo siento, un gato negro se atravesó en mi camino y tuve qe cambiar de ruta"-** dijo Kakashi riendo con nerviosismo.

 **-"Si claro"-** dijo Naruto molesto. **-"¿Hoy nos hará el verdadero examen para lograr ser genin?"-** pregunto Naruto ya sabiendo de que trataba todo esto, pues Ino lo contó ayer en la cena.

 **-"¿Como lo sabes?"-** pregunto Kakashi pues según recordaba no les dijo nada de eso ayer.

 **-"Intuición"-** dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

 **-"Bueno… ¿Ven estos dos cascabeles?"-** dijo Kakashi sacando un par de cascabeles plateados y un temporizador que puso sobre el tronco **-"Su misión es quitarmelos antes de que esto suene, y el que no tenga un cascabel será regresado a la academia"-** dijo Kakashi con una sonrisa maligna al final. **-"Y empiecen!"-** grito el Jounin y los tres se dispersaron. **-"Parece que se saben esconder"-** dijo Kakashi.

Naruto, Maki y Sasuke se juntaron rápidamente pues ya habían planeado algo durante el tiempo que Kakashi no llegaba.

 **-"Bien, sigamos el plan, haré clones de nosotros para que crea que nos atrapó pero lo ataqueremos por sorpresa y le quitaremos esos cascabeles!"-** dijo Naruto y despues creo 3 clones,uno toma la forma de Maki y el otro de Sasuke, después los 3 fueron a atacar.

 **-"Ya atrapó a Maki-chan y mi clon"-** dijo Sasuke **-"Vamos ahora que atacara al clon de Naruto"-** dijo Sasuke y los tres corrieron hacia Kakashi.

Maki congeló el suelo bajo Kakashi haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio mientras Naruto lanzaba varias shuriken que Kakashi esquivo,Maki atrapó el pie de Kakashi usando el hielo, Kakashi intentó escapar pero los shuriken que había lanzado Naruto explotaron en una nube de humo revelando varios clones del rubio que lo atraparon, y para acabar con la estrategia apareció Sasuke.

 **-"** _ **Katon: Gran bola de fuego"-**_ gritó Sasuke lanzando el poderoso jutsu hacia Kakashi.

 **-"Vaya equipo, gran trabajo, el pobre clon sufrió mucho"-** dijo Kakashi apareciendo atrás de ellos.

 **-"¿Siempre fue un clon?"-** pregunto Maki.

 **-"en efecto"-** dijo Kakashi y después el temporizador sonó **-"Parece que se les acabó el tiempo…"-** dijo Kakashi viendo al equipo. **-"Pero el punto no eran estos cascabeles, el verdadero objetivo era que trabajarán en equipo, y déjenme decirles que el suyo fue muy bueno"-** dijo Kakashi felicitandolos **-"Siempre recuerden, que en el mundo shinobi aquel que rompe las reglas es considerado basura, pero el que abandona a sus compañeros es peor que eso, felicidades desde ahora son el equipo 7"-** dijo Kakashi con su sonrisa de ojo.

 **-"Lo logramos!"-** grito Maki abrazando a Sasuke para después sonrojarse y apartarse de él **-"lo siento jejeje"-** dijo riendo nerviosa.

 **-"Somos genin al fin!"-** dijo emocionado Naruto **-"Por fin haremos misiones"-** hablo Naruto mientras le brillaban los ojos.

 **-"Respecto a eso, mañana a las 7 en la torre Hokage para nuestra primera misión como equipo, no lleguen tarde o los castigaré"-** dijo Kakashi antes de desaparecer en un remolino de hojas.

 **-"Apuesto a que llegara tarde…"-** dijo Naruto, y sus compañeros solo asintieron. **-"Los veo mañana chicos, voy con Ino"-** dijo Naruto corriendo hacia Ino que venía llegando al campo de entrenamiento **-"¿Como te fue en tu primera misión Ino?"-** pregunto Naruto emocionado por su hermana.

 **-"Fue muy divertida, Rin-sensei nos puso a arreglar el campo de entrenamiento y me tocó plantar las flores"-** dijo Ino con alegría **-"Mira mi equipo me acompañó hasta aquí"-** dijo Ino señalando a los dos que venían con ella,que Naruto apenas había notado.

 **-"Hola Kaneki, hola Hinata!"-** saludó Naruto animadamente.

 **-"Hola Naruto"-** saludo Kaneki de forma amigable.

 **-"Hola Na-Naruto"-** dijo un poco tímida Hinata.

 **-"Nosotros vamos por Sasuke y Maki, nos vemos mañana Ino, adios Naruto fue un gusto verte"-** Se despidió Kaneki que fue por Sasuke y su hermana.

 **-"Adiós"-** se despidió Hinata acompañando a Kaneki.

Naruto e Ino fueron platicando hasta su casa felizmente sin saber lo que estaba a punto de suceder…

 **-"Hola ¿Como les fue en su examen?"-** Saludo Kaneki a la vez que preguntaba a su hermana y primo.

Y así Sasuke y Maki le contaron a Kaneki y Hinata sus resultados en el examen y que mañana empezarían con las misiones,después de eso los 4 genin comenzaron unas batallas de entrenamiento para practicar un poco entre ellos.

Kaneki comenzó a practicar con Hinata algunas técnicas en equipo mientras que Sasuke ayudaba a Maki a mejorar su taijutsu,al terminar los 4 decidieron descansar un poco antes de ir a casa pero no pudieron hacerlo mucho tiempo pues ya había anochecido asi que se dirigieron al barrio Uchiha.

 **-"¿Entonces Hinata nos acompaña hoy a cenar?"-** pregunto Maki mientras entraban al barrio Uchiha.

 **-"Si,quiero que vea el zenzai que prepara mamá!"-** dijo Kaneki mientras los 4 caminaban por el barrio Uchiha sintiendo que algo no iba bien.

 **-"Póngase alertas"-** susurro Sasuke activando su Sharingan de dos aspas al igual que Kaneki.

Hinata activo su Byakugan y Maki su sharingan que recientemente había despertado.

 **-"¿Ves algo Hinata?"-** pregunto Kaneki a su compañera y al ver que no contestaba volteó a verla,observando en su rostro una mirada asustada. **-"Chicos…"-** susurro Kaneki viendo hacia donde miraba Hinata viendo el cuerpo de un hombre muerto tirado en el suelo.

 **-"Hay más en los alrededores"-** les susurro Hinata con algo de temor.

 **-"Sepárense!"-** grito Sasuke corriendo a su casa mientras Maki,Kaneki que cargaba a Hinata pues se había paralizado corrian a la de ellos.

 _ **-Con Sasuke.**_

Sasuke corría a todo lo que daban sus piernas,no quería pensar en lo que había visto,solo deseaba llegar y ver a su familia a salvo.

Finalmente llego,entro casi tirando la puerta encontrándose a tres encapuchados que no mostraban su rostro.

 **-"Nii-san!"-** grito Sasuke con un poco de lágrimas en sus ojos al ver a su hermano tirado y lastimado.

 **-"Sasuke corre con mamá y papá!"-** grito Itachi levantándose para hacerle un poco de tiempo a su pequeño hermano **-"Corre!"-** le gritó al ver que Sasuke no pretendía marcharse.

Sasuke no quería irse pero al ver la cara de su hermano comenzó a correr directo a donde se hacían las reuniones del clan,pues hoy había una programada y la mayoría del clan estaría ahí.

 _ **-Con Kaneki,Maki y Hinata.**_

Hinata aun no se recuperaba del todo del shock pero ya podía correr,los tres genin entraron derribando la puerta y deprisa entraron a la habitación de su madre donde la encontraron intentando luchar contra un hombre enmascarado.

 **-"Deja a nuestra madre"-** gritaron Kaneki y Maki corriendo al ataque con su sharingan activado.

Kaneki intento golperalo pero fue esquivado fácilmente al igual que Maki que fueron derribados al suelo rapidamente.

Kaneki intento atacarlo nuevamente pero una patada en el rostro lo mando contra la pared.

Maki se levanto corriendo hacia el enmascarado que solo la golpeo en el estomago y la lanzo junto a su hermano.

Hinata intento ayudar atacando al hombre pero este la tomo del cuello golpeandola varias veces contra la pared y lanzandola juntos a los gemelos.

Los dos albinos se levantaron y corrieron al ataque pero el enmascarado creo tres clones que sostuvieron a los genin que ya no podian liberarse.

 **-"Muy bien estorbos,no se muevan de ahi que despues siguen ustedes"-** dijo el enmascarado caminando hacia la mujer. **-"Y tu… "-** susurro mientras la tomaba del cuello y volteaba a ver hacia los genin **-"Espero graben esto muy bien en sus memorias"-** dijo el encapuchado mientras una de sus manos se envolvía en llamas.

 **-"Noooooo! "-** gritaron los gemelos con lágrimas en sus ojos.

La mano del enmascarado atravesó el pecho de su madre calcinando todo a su paso dejando solo un agujero donde debía estar su corazón.

Kaneki y Maki miraban con lágrimas y furia al hombre que solo los veía con una sonrisa tras su mascara.

 **-"Muy bien,ahora es su turn…"-** decía el hombre para después quedarse callado viendo como el sharingan de los gemelos pasaba a tener una figura muy extraña pero justo después quedaban inconscientes **-"Que rayos acaba de pas…"-** decía el hombre pero fue interrumpido.

 **-"Chidori!"-** grito Kakashi atravesando al hombre asesinandolo en el acto **-"Rin,llévate a los tres y trae refuerzos,yo ire a buscar más sobrevivientes"-** le dijo Kakashi a Rin que venía con él y rápidamente salió por la ventana.

Rin creo un clon y cargo a los tres genin que se encontraban inconscientes y se los llevó directo al hospital dando una mirada triste al barrio Uchiha.

 _ **Continuara...**_


	3. Chapter 3

-Capítulo III: Profecia.

 _ **-Torre Hokage.**_

Vemos al tercer Hokage tranquilamente terminando sus últimos documentos por firmar cuando de pronto un hombre entra por la ventana pero el viejo Hokage ni se inmuta.

 **-"¿Como va todo Jiraiya?"-** pregunto Hiruzen al recién llegado sin dejar de leer los papeles.

 **-"Tengo noticias muy importantes"-** dijo Jiraiya seriamente obteniendo toda la atención de su antiguo maestro.

 **-"¿Qué ocurre?"** \- pregunto en el mismo tono el Sandaime.

 **-"Hay una nueva profecía"-** dijo el ermitaño para después enseñarle un pergamino que Hiruzen tomo.

 _"Nacido en una tragedia,hijo de dos leyendas"_

 _"Con el poder de ambas ramas"_

 _"Sera el sucesor del primer hombre con chakra"_

 _"Con la ayuda de los hijos de Quíone (Diosa Del Hielo) y Kagutsuchi (Dios Del Fuego) lograra su objetivo"_

 _"Pasará por varias pruebas donde podrá morir"_

 _"Y si llega al final solo él podrá decidir si destruir o dejar vivir"_

 **-"Es mucho más corta que la anterior,pero es completamente diferente"-** dijo Hiruzen devolverle el pergamino al Sannin.

 **-"Lo se sensei"-** contesto simplemente Jiraiya.

 **-"Por el comienzo está claro que habla de Naruto,pero respecto a los hijos de Quíone y Kagutsuchi no puedo imaginar de quien se trate"-** decía el Tercer Hokage observando a su alumno.

 **-"Sobre Quíone podría ser fácil averiguarlo,ya no hay muchos usuarios de Hyoton,y si no me equivoco en Konoha tenemos dos"-** explicó Jiraiya.

 **-"Eso pensaba,y pensandolo mejor, sobre Kagutsuchi… existen tantos usuarios del Katon,pero al hablar sobre el hijo de un Dios no podríamos descartar a Itachi pues su Amaterasu es la técnica de fuego más poderosa que conozco"-** dijo Hiruzen y segundos después vio a Rin entrar desesperadamente a su oficina.

 **-"¡Hokage-sama! ¡El clan Uchiha esta bajo ataque!"-** gritó Rin sorprendiendo a Jiraiya y Hiruzen que se levantó rápidamente de su silla.

 **-"No puede ser ¡Anbu!"-** grito el Sandaime y al instante aparecieron 2 anbu frente a él **-"Vayan por el escuadrón 45 y 13,los veo en el barrio Uchiha"-** ordenó el Hokage y ambos anbu desaparecieron al instante **-"Rápido Jiraiya vamos"-** dijo mientras salía corriendo rumbo al barrio Uchiha.

 _ **-Con Sasuke.**_

 _ **(N/A: Esta parte es el motivo por el que tarde xD y no me quedonmuy bien :/ )**_

Sasuke entro corriendo al lugar viendo la sangre y cuerpos de miembros de su clan,pero eso no le importaba ahora,solo queria encontrar a sus padres a salvo.

S

asuke entro a la habitacion principal encontrando la escena mas horrible que jamas pudiara imaginar...

 **-"Papá!"-** grito Sasuke viendo a su padre tirado en el suelo,rapidamente corrio hacia el sentandose a su lado y notando que ya no respiraba **"-No... Papá..."-** susurro llorando con impotencia mientras activaba su sharingan inconcientemente.

 **-"Vaya que triste escena"-** se escucho la voz de alguien en tono burlon **-"El pequño llora porque ya no esta su papi? Jajaja"-** dijo el hombre riendose de forma burlona.

 **-"¡¿Quien eres tu?!"-** grito/pregunto Sasuke furioso.

 **-"Yo no soy nadie que importe ahora jajaja"-** dijo riendose como loco **-"En vez de preocuparte mi identidad deberias pensar mas en tu madre jajaja"-** dijo el hombre riendose mientras mostraba su brazo que sostenia por la espalda el cuello de Mikoto.

 **-"Dejala ir maldito!"-** grito Sasuke mientras su sharingan giraba lentamente intentando intimidar al hombre que solo se burlo.

 **-"No Sasuke,ya es tarde para mi,escapa!** "- le gritó su madre.

 **-"Jajaja que truco tan banal,era de esperarse de un mocoso como tu"-** dijo en tono burlon mientras daba un paso al frente soltando a Mikoto y mostrando su rostro que estaba cubierto solo dejando ver sus ojos y su cabello de color negro.- **-"¿Te asusta la muerte?"-** le dijo el hombre con voz macabra mientras sus cambiaban al Sharingan de 3 aspas y despues las aspas se unian formando un triangulo.

 _ **-"Ese... es el sharingan?"-**_ se pregunto mentalmente Sasuke sin reconocer esa etapa del dojutsu _**-"¿Que es esto? ¿Tengo miedo?"-**_ se pregunto Sasuke mientras retrocedia.

 **-"Muere..."-** susurro el hombre mientras en su mano aparecia una especie de líquido color verde y justo despues comenzo a correr hacia Sasuke.

Y antes de que el hombre tocara a Sasuke una mujer habia aparecido recibiendo el ataque directamente en el hombro que fue atravesado por la mano del encapuchado.

El encapuchado solo desaparecio en un vortice mientras reia levemente.

 **-"No..."-** susurro Sasuke **-"No!"-** grito con furia y lagrimas en los ojos mientras su Sharingan comenzaba a evolucionar a una especie de estrella. **(N/A: El de la serie)** **-"Porque lo hiciste madre..."-** susurro Sasuke mientras lloraba **-"Rapido,te llevare al hospital"-** dijo Sasuke intentando levantar a su madre pero fue detenido por ella.

 **-"Espera un poco,dejame respirar"-** dijo Mikoto mientras el liquido verde se comenzaba a expandir por sus venas haciendola perder el movimiento de sus piernas y el sentido del oído.

 **-"Vamos Kaa-san,no hay tiempo que perder"-** dijo Sasuke con impotencia mientras su Mangekyo Sharingan seguia activado sin que el lo notara.

 **-"Recuérdame cómo era oír tu voz,tus labios se mueven,**  
 **pero o puedo escuchar nada."-** le dijo Mikoto abriendo los ojos mostrando un Mangekyo Sharingan **-"Vivimos la vida como si tuvieramos alguna oportunidad..."-** susurro la Uchiha acariciando la mejilla de Sasuke mientras cerraba los ojos debilmente **-"Donde sea, cuando sea,yo haría cualquier cosa por ti... cualquier cosa por ti... "-** dijo debilmente Mikoto cerrando los ojos finalmente.

Sasuke solo observaba con los ojos llenos de lagrimas sin decir ni una sola palabra y segundos despues cayó desmayado al lado de su madre.

 _ **-Al Dia Siguiente.**_

Kaneki despertó asustado volteando hacia los lados viendo a Sasuke y Maki con una mirada sin emociones que solo veían la pared,volteo hacia el otro lado encontrandose a Hinata dormida.

Confundido de encontrarse en un hospital iba a preguntarle a su hermana pero de repente todos los recuerdos de lo sucedio ayer regresaron a su cabeza deprimiendolo al instante,.

El joven peliblanco se levanto bastante triste y se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación pues queria estar solo,salio y al cerrar la puerta observo a su Sensei que lo veía triste.

 **-"Kaneki..."-** iba a hablar Rin pero el peliblanco la interrumpio.

 **-"Lo siento Sensei,quiero estar solo"-** dijo el Uchiha peliblanco con la mirada en el suelo.

 **-"Kaneki,se lo estas pensando,solo quiero evitar que vayas por el mal camino,por favor ven conmigo,te invitare por unos rollos de canela"-** le dijo Rin con una sonrisa amable y Kaneki decidio seguirla.

 ** _-Minutos Antes,Consejo De Konoha._**

 **-"Nuevamente,Konoha a sufrido una gran perdida,el Clan Uchiha fue atacado la noche de ayer dejando como unicos sobrevivientes a Itachi Uchiha,Sasuke Uchiha,Maki Uchiha,Kaneki Uchiha y el equipo que se encontraba de mision fuera de la aldea"-** dijo Hiruzen serio con un poco de tristeza en su voz mientras Jiraiya a su lado se encontraba con los ojos cerrados.

 **-"¿Sabemos quienes fueron los culpables? "-** pregunto el lider del clan Aburame.

 **-"Se sospecha que el autor de la masacre fue Shisui Uchiha y varios Uchiha mas que se habian reportado desaprecidos hace tiempo"-** informo el lider Anbu sorprendiendo a todos.

 **-"Este tema lo trataremos despues de que se nos confirme la informacion,ahora quisiera hablar de los gemelos Uchiha ¿Quien cuidara de ellos? Me refiero a que Sasueke tiene a Itachi que espero no lo deje caer en la oscuridad,pero los gemelos no tienen a nadie tan cercano,quisiera oir sus sugerencias"-** dijo el Hokage viendo como todos se ponian a pensar y al ver que Danzo queria hablar decidio agregar algo mas **-"Ambos tendran que seguir con sus respectivos sensei y seguiran con su vida como cualquier otro shinobi,quiero escuchar sus opiniones respecto a esto para la junta mensual que se realizara en 3 dias,por ahora pueden retirarse"-** dijo el Hokahe levantandose de su asciento para retirarse.

Todos los miembros del consejo se retiraron y el dia prosiguio normalmente.

 ** _-Fin._**

Disculpen la tardanza en serio que fue horrible la parte de la muerte de Mikoto,me quedaba bloqueado cuando intentaba escribir algo y no podia avanzar nada.

Al final este capítulo no me gusto para nada asi que lo decidí dejar corto para el siguiente hacerlo umucho mas largo pues ya tengo la idea de lo que hare,gracias por leer :D


End file.
